


Holiday for Two

by raynalatrev



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After the Breach, Fluff, Rogue Trevelyan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynalatrev/pseuds/raynalatrev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayna doesn't know what to do with herself after the Breach is closed. Most of her friends have left, and she wants to go on vacation with Cullen. She just doesn't know where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rayna could tell that Cullen was starting to get annoyed by her antics around Skyhold. Jumping off of the battlements to see how many times she could land on her feet could only take her so far. It had been months since the breach closed, and they had yet to take a vacation. And if anyone needed a vacation, it was Cullen.

But where to go? Rayna thought to herself, laying in the grass in the garden, watching the clouds. Ostwick? No, too much family and too much family bickering. She could imagine it now. Her mother berating her for becoming the Inquisitor without so much as a letter. Her father with his silent lectures when he looked at her. Rayna was done with being just some noble. She was much more.

Rayna wiggled her toes, stretching her socks a little. The garden was peaceful, and smelled wonderful. She had collected many seeds in her journey, and gladly gave as many as she found to the healers to plant, and then some for her own tonics and potions. She closed her eyes, and imagined laying in a field in the Hinterlands, before it was destroyed by rebel mages and templars, not to mention the bandits and demons.

She couldn’t take Cullen Orlais, because he hated Orlais. The people, the culture, the game. He wanted no part of it, and Rayna couldn’t particularly think of place that was romantic, or one that she favored as well. She blew a piece of hair out of her hair, puffing her cheeks. Rayna groaned and covered her face with her hands in frustration. Why was this so hard? She wanted to explore the world when she was younger, sheltered from life to be some rich man’s wife. When she took up training to dual wield, her parents were far from happy. Needless to say, Rayna ran away, a lot. And some stupid Templar always brought her back.

As Rayna was starting to come out of her thoughts, she felt a boot tap her arm. Looking through two fingers, she saw Cullen towering above her.

“Hi.” She said to him.

“I’m surprised you aren’t starting trouble in the kitchen over the strawberries.” Cullen smirked at her.

“They were starting to figure out my tells. Can’t have that.” She chuckled at him, while she patted the ground beside her. Cullen laid down beside her in the grass, looking at the clouds.

“What’s on your mind, Rayna?” Cullen asked, without looking at her. Rayna bit her lip. She was not good at gifts or surprises of any kind. She wanted to surprise Cullen with a getaway, just the two of them. But, as always, she never knew what to do.

“If you could go on holiday, where would it be?”

“Holiday, you’re serious?”

“Yeah, why not? Things are good, safe. I feel safe again. And I’m going stir crazy.”

“You would,” he giggled at her.

Rayna turned her head to look at Cullen. He wasn’t wearing his armor as usual. Just his tunic, trousers and boots. His hair was starting to come unraveled from the heat of the day. His amber eyes were shining in the sunlight. He was at peace. “But mostly, I just wanted to do something...you know..together.”

“Home.” He said turning to Rayna.

“Home?” She quirked one eyebrow.

“Honneleath. To see my family. My brother and sisters. My nieces and nephews. My parents. I haven’t seen anyone in quite a long time.”

“Awww,” Rayna stroked his cheek, “you want me to meet the family.” She was giggling now. Cullen was blushing, making her hand warm.

“Something like that.” He said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you all packed?" Cullen yelled up into Rayna's quarters from the door downstairs.

"Almost!" She yelled back. In all truth, she was ALMOST packed. If almost was considered not at all. What does someone pack the first time they meet the family? Rayna didn't know. She never had any serious relationships growing up, just flings. The boys found her too...feisty. She had on her gear to ride down to Honneleath on her horse, and she had what she knew she absolutely needed in her bag. But Rayna didn't have many "nice" clothes. Lately, she ran around in a loose tunic, her trousers and boots. Her finery was getting too hot in the summer months and she couldn't take it.

Rayna ran down the stairs, her boots clomping all the way down. She ran past Cullen outside of her door, over to Josephine's office.  
"Josie, what do I do?"  
Josephine looked up at Rayna, seeing the slight panic on her face. Cassandra wasn't around and neither was Dorian, and they were normally Rayna's go to people for problems.   
"First, we go see what Lelianna has in her closet" Josephine flashed her big smile at Rayna.  
"Okay, but you have to Cullen to wait...and not tell him why.." Rayna twiddled her thumbs around each other.  
"And why not?"  
"I don't want him to know that I'm panicking." Josephine nodded her head at Rayna, walking out to talk to the Commander. Rayna sneaked her way through the main hall and where Solas used to reside up into where she normally found Lelianna. 

 

"I need clothes!" Rayna blurted to Lelianna at her shrine.   
"What?" the Nightingale cocked her head at Rayna.   
"Yeah, I need decent clothes to wear to meet Cullen's family. And I don't have any."  
"Dresses?" Lelianna smiled.  
"Ugh."  
"You've spent too much time with Cassandra.

Lelianna dragged Rayna to her quarters where she opened up her closet. Being from Orlais, she knew the latest in fashion, and had built quite the collection for herself. Things were shining, and ruffling and all the things Rayna really didn't like. Rayna groaned at the thought of wearing that stuff.   
"Lel, remember that Cullen is Ferelden and I'm a Free Marcher and we really don't like to be flashy."  
"I know, I know." Lelianna said, rifling through the clothes.   
Lelianna laid out a number of skirts and blouses for Rayna to pick from.  
"No trousers?"  
"If you pick out at least one skirt, I'll let you take my favorite pair."  
Rayna sighed. This was hard. She would rather be naked. She could think of worse things. 

Walking back to her room, clothes in hand Cullen followed her.   
"I thought you were almost ready?" he said to her.  
"I was. Something came up. We're still on schedule, love, don't worry."  
"I won't " he smiled at her reassurance. Timeliness was important to him. 

Cullen and Rayna mounted their horses not long after Rayna stuffed the clothes into her bag. They were saddled and ready to go. Cullen rode a sturdy Ferelden horse. The one he rode to meet at rendezvous points during their campaign to defeat Corypheus. Rayna, however, rode a horse sent to her from Ostwick, the horse she trained herself. She was a beautiful horse, black and white with a white mane. Not as big as Cullen's horse, but she didn't care.   
"Onward!" Rayna exclaimed, giggling.   
Cullen shook his head and starting riding out over the bridge that separated Skyhold from the rest of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't too long of a ride from Skyhold to Honneleath, but not an easy one. The mountains proved to be as difficult as ever, even with the paths the Inquisition had made during it's campaign. Finally reaching some flat ground, Rayna thought it was time for a break. Her armor was starting to get heavy, and she was tired of being hit in the back of the neck with the handle of her daggers. She found tree with a lot of shade and steered her horse under it.

"What are you doing?" Cullen asked, following her.  
"Taking a break. I can't ride with all...this..on." Rayna said, moving her hand up and down the side of her body.  
"Rayna, you can't travel without your armor." Cullen looked at her, brows together, golden eyes melting in the sun.  
"I know," Rayna whined, "So I'm taking a break. Come on, I have some cheese and strawberries in my pack."

Rayna loved strawberries and cheese. She had only met one other person that liked cheese more than her, and he was long gone to Weisshaupt by now. She sat down in the grass under the tree after she tied the reigns on her horse to a nearby post. As she stuffed her face, Cullen laughed at her.

"What?" She said, mouth full  
"For a noble," Cullen chuckled, "You sure do not act like one."  
"You know I hate being called a noble. That life is not for me. I never wanted to be some porcelain doll that was surrounded by disloyal puppets." She said, biting into another strawberry. Her fingers were red with the juice.  
"I can't say I would want that either. I came from a simple life, and I think it did me good."  
"Yeah, I bet you never ran away and got chased by the family guards or templars that hung around the estate." Rayna laughed at what she was before being the Inquisitor. She was still the same person, same wild girl, but now understood responsibilities and had grown up.  
"Yes, well, Maker help the person who had to chase around your wild nest of hair on a daily basis." Cullen teased. Rayna blew her hair out of her face.  
"I happen to like my hair"

Once the food was all gone, Rayna stood up to brush her horse's mane. Cullen was back to being his quiet self, laying under the tree, finally relaxing.  
Rayna turned around, thumbs twidling.  
"Cullen?" She called for him.  
"Yes, love?"  
" Your family...you think they will like me? I mean, I did kinda put you in a lot of danger."  
"I think it was I who put you in danger, everyday. I sent you to Corypheus twice, without any sense of how you would come back. And don't worry, they like girls with messy hair. My sister has the same thing going on."  
"Well," Rayna flipped her hair over her shoulder, "what can I say? I'm the Inquisitor and I have great hair."  
The two laughed as they prepared to set back out on their travels.


	4. Chapter 4

As Cullen and Rayna approached the small village, Rayna could feel a nervous heat overcome her body. She had never met anyone's family before. She normally wasn't allowed to date, because she was supposed to marry some boy from Starkhaven, which wasn't going to happen, Inquisition or not. She kept her horse in stride next to Cullen's, giggling at the obvious size difference in mounts. When she looked forward, she could see the small houses of Honneleath, and a staue in what looked to be a courtyard of the village.  
"What's that thing? With the birds on it?" Rayna pointed in the direction of the statue.  
"Don't know, but it's been there since I can remember. Some of the village kids used to play on it." Cullen said, still looking forward.  
"Hmm. Weird." Rayna quirked.  
"That can't be the weirdest thing you've seen." Cullen chuckled at her.  
"True. It's just different."  
"Here," Cullen pointed to the right of the village, "it's the farm just outside of the village."  
Rayna blew the air out of her cheeks. She suddenly couldn't remember any of his siblings names, or his parents for that matter. She twisted her hair around her finger as they rode closer to the house. Branson, she remembered, was his brother, the one that gave Cullen the coin he took with him when he joined the templars. The same coin she still carries in her pocket. Rayna remembered that Cullen mentioned his sister, Mia, during their chess games. She made a note to challenge her while they were here. Rayna also remembered him mentioning another sister but she didn't think her name was ever brought up. Great.

"What are you thinking about?" Cullen tapped Rayna's shoulder, breaking her hair twisting and train of thought.  
"Trying to remember everyone's name. And what they like. Just things that you've said." Rayna said, serious.   
"Don't worry about it. They'll all make sure you remember everything. Just a warning, however, the oldest are loud. Much louder than I am."  
Rayna perked up, "I think I can handle that."  
"The question is, Inquisitor, can they handle you?" Cullen laughed as he led his horse to the stables.   
"That, Commander, is an excellent question." Rayna smirked as she hopped off her horse.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Rayna," Cullen oldest sister, Mia looked at her with the same stern eyes as Cullen's, "tell us about life in the Free Marches. I'm dying to know."  
Rayna swallowed. Mia was intimidating enough, and now she wanted to know all about Rayna's life. She wasn't ashamed of being a noble, she just didn't want it to define her. It was a blessing and a curse.  
"Well, I'm from Ostwick. We had it pretty decent there. My family's estate was probably the biggest part of the city. Ostwick was kind of small. I think the next popular building was the Circle there."   
"Estate?" Mia quirked an eyebrow at Rayna.  
"Yes, estate. The Trevelyan family is the noble family there, I guess you could say."  
Mia looked at Cullen, raising her brows.  
"What?" Cullen said, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Never thought you'd be with a noble." Mia laughed at him. Rayna lingered on the way Mia enunciated noble. This is why she didn't tell people where she was from. They were more interested in the riches that came with it, than her. Rayna sighed as she took a bite of her bread. If Cassandra were here, she thought to herself, she would make some kind of noise to express her disgust with the conversation, but Rayna was too worried about Cullen's family liking her to say anything about how she felt about Mia's pestering.   
Cullen nudged her elbow on the table with his, and she looked at him. He offered her a small smile, and she sent a quick perk of her lips back, but immediately looked down at the table after.   
"Well," Cullen's brother Branson started, "Noble or no, you've got yourself a looker, brother." Cullen shot a stern look to his older brother, a warning. The only sibling that hadn't said anything was the younger sister, Rosalie. She seemed like the quiet one in the family, besides Cullen, and every once in a while would offer Rayna a look of apology for her siblings prying questions. Rayna could not blame them, however. Cullen had not visited his family in 10 years, and she wasn't even sure if he told them about his troubles with the lyrium. 

After dinner, Cullen and Rayna retired to their room for the night. She changed into just a large tunic and laid down on the small bed, one hand behind her head, and the other resting on her stomach.  
"Rayna?" Cullen asked as he undressed.  
"Yes, my dear Commander?" Rayna answered him, eyes held shut.  
"Don't let them get to you. That's what siblings do. I'm sure yours would do the same."  
"Yes, well, I don't like being only appreciated for my nobility. I am Rayna Trevelyan. Inquisitor to Thedas, Rogue-Tempest extraordinaire, dragon hunter, and all that. Not just some rich girl from Ostwick. From the Free Marches. I'm being looked at as a foreigner. I didn't ask to be born into that life, but I was." Rayna rolled away from Cullen on the bed. He leaned over to kiss her cheek, and grab the hand that was resting on her stomach.  
"You are all those things and much more." He said into her ear.  
"Yeah? Like what?"  
"Would you care to add another title to accompany all the others?"  
"What?" Rayna lifted up to look at Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cullen, what are you talking about?" Rayna tilted her head up to him, brows brought together. She could see Mia smirking behind him, and listened as everyone else went silent. She was already the Inquisitor, Lady Trevelyan of the Free Marches, the Herald of Andraste, and anything else anybody wanted. What more could there be? That day, Rayna was not wearing her usual attire of armor. Instead, she was wearing a white blouse that hung looser than normal off of her chest and knee length, light blue pants. She was also barefoot. It had been a while since she had worn that little of clothing. Cullen was also wearing not his normal attire. He was in just a white tunic, his tan pants and boots.   
Then, Rayna watched as Cullen grabbed both of her hands in his.   
"We've been through a lot, Miss Trevelyan." He said, golden eyes shining in the light that was making it's way into the house. Rayna blew a strand of hair out of her face. "In fact, we've spent the last year doing nothing but making sure the other stayed alive. I don't think most couples have that kind of dedication."  
Rayna perked up one eyebrow. "I think it was a little more than dedication."  
"Anyways," Cullen said and Rayna watched as he fell to one knee before her. She could hear Rosalie gasp behind her, "Rayna Marie Trevelyan, I have one more thing to ask of you."  
Cullen smiled up her. Secretly she was groaning at the fact he had said her middle name, but she knew what was coming. Out of his pocket, Cullen pulled out a silver band, "Would you be my wife?" Did Rayna really need to think about it? Of course not. She held out her left hand and Cullen slid the ring on her finger. Upon further inspection, the band had tiny emeralds all around it, in a swaying pattern. Simply put, it was beautiful.  
"Yes," Rayna smiled at Cullen, "but I also have something to ask of you."  
"Oh?" Cullen looked down at her, curiosity overcoming his smile.  
Rayna lifted one of his hands, and placed it on her stomach, "Would you want to be a father?"


End file.
